Kapan Mandinya?
by Dyn Adr
Summary: Kalau orang jomblo, paling anti ditanyain 'kapan nikahnya' Kalau dirinya–seorang mahasiswa taken yang sedang libur–pertanyaan paling anti adalah–/"Ih ... Sasuke-kun kapan mandinya?"/Ya, pertanyaan menyebalkan dari pacarnya. Ibunya saja sudah pasrah, akan kemalasannya untuk mandi. Tapi Sang pacar? Sudah seperti memperjuangkan kemerdekaan, pantang menyerah./RnR?


**Kapan Mandinya?**

 **.**

 **Naruto Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:** Alternative Universe, Out of Character, miss typo(s), nista, etc. **Don't Like eh? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menghidupkan televisi yang berada di depannya. Ia sedikit menguap, dan menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jari-jari panjangnya. Alis badhaiy (re: badai) miliknya menyerngit, oleh adegan yang ada di televisi itu. Adegan gelap-gelap tidak jelas, membuat ia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya yang kacau itu di layar kaca televisi. Sasuke lagi-lagi menyerngit. Namun kali ini ia menyerngit jijik.

Bertelanjang dada, dengan boxer biru tua motif _imoutou_ - _imouto moe_ , rambut acak-acakan yang kece, mata yang masih 5 watt, dan berbaring di sofa ruang televisi bewarna coklat. Itu dirinya?

Meringis, ia melihat jam yang tergantung di belakang sofa, jam 12. Ya, jam 12 siang. Tapi ia masih baru bangun tidur, 20 menit yang lalu. Yha, biarin aja lah, 'kan liburan.

' _Kira-kira hari ini Sakura ngajak jalan gak ya?_ ' Batinnya. Jujur saja, dirinya sangat malas untuk berkencan dengan pacarnya yang cantik itu. Alasannya? Kalian akan tahu sendiri nanti.

' **Lol** '

Sasuke meraba-raba meja di depannya saat mendengar suara notifikasi masuk. Setelah mendapatkan ponselnya, ia membuka aplikasi berlambang hijau bertema _waifu_ -nya dari fandom nyanyi-nyanyi sebelah yang ia beli dengan _coin_ tidak sedikit.

 _Haruno Sakura mengirim pesan_.

' _Sasuke-kun! Hari ini nonton moon wars ya?_ '

' _Sakura, maaf ..., hari ini aku harus menemani Ibu berbelanja bulanan. Dan itu pasti lama_.'

 _Well_ , sebenarnya ia sangat tidak tega, berbohong dengan Sakura. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

' _Ah! Kalau begitu aku ikut saja. Aku bosan di rumah. Gak nonton juga gak apa. Dua jam lagi aku sampai di sana yaa ... wink ;)_ '

Sasuke mengerang, melihat balasan Sakura yang terakhir. Pakai emot wink-wink alay, lagi. Kalau sudah begini, mau di bilang tidak boleh, juga pasti Sakura tetap akan datang. Lalu pakai alasan apa nanti? 'kan ia cuma bohong, mau menemani Ibunya berbelanja. Hah, sampai keriput Itachi hilang juga, ia tidak akan menemani Ibunya berbelanja. Anak durhaka? Emang iye.

 **~Kapan Mandinya?~**

"Sasuke-kun~~~"

Sasuke langsung berguling menghadap senderan sofa dan menutup matanya, pura-pura tidur. Ia hanya bisa berdoa, semoga tidak ketahuan, kalau ternyata ia pura-pura tidur.

"Sasuke! Sakura-chan datang ..." Terdengar suara Sang Ibu menggelegar di rumah ini.

Sasuke bergeming. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengguncang bahunya. "Sasuke-kun~~~" Ah, Sakuranya.

"Heee? Boxer _unyu_ dari aku ini 'kan, sudah Sasuke-kun pakai dari dua hari yang lalu. Pas kita gak jadi jalan karena Sasuke-kun belum mandi! Ah, Sasuke-kun belum mandi lagi ya, dari kemarin?!"

"..." Tidak ada balasan, Sasuke masih pura-pura tidur. Sasuke tahu, sangat tahu. Pasti sehabis ini Sakura akan bertanya pertanyaan yang paling anti bagi dirinya. Kalau orang jomblo, paling anti ditanyain 'kapan nikahnya?' Kalau dirinya–seorang mahasiswa _taken_ , yang sedang libur–pertanyaan paling anti adalah–

"Ihhhh ... Sasuke-kun kapan mandinya?"

–'Kapan mandinya?' Ya, pertanyaan menyebalkan dari pacarnya. Ibunya saja sudah pasrah, akan kemalasannya untuk mandi. Tapi Sang pacar? Sudah seperti memperjuangkan kemerdekaan, pantang menyerah.

Cih. Sasuke langsung berbalik menatap Sakura, dengan pandangan sok baru bangun tidur.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang diserak-serakkan.

Sakura melotot. "Mandi! Ya ampun, malas sekali sih."

Sasuke mendengus dan menutup matanya dengan tangan. Ya, ia kembali pura-pura tidur.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura memukul bahunya dengan keras beberapa kali.

Ia masih bergeming. "Ganteng-ganteng malas mandi ih," Ucap Sakura lagi.

Sasuke berdecak. Kalau sudah begini, hanya satu kalimat, yang mampu membuat Sakura bungkam, dan menyerah menuruhnya mandi.

Ia membuka matanya. "Hn, liburan mandi? Cupu." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, hingga terjatuh di atas badannya. "Tapi, boleh juga ... kalau kamu yang mandiin aku." Sasuke menyeringai dengan gantengnya.

Sakura gelagapan, dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan maut Sasuke. "Eng ... katanya tadi mau nemenin Tante Mikoto be-belanja."

"Hn," Jawab Sasuke tidak jelas.

 **.**

 **Krik**

 **.**

 **END (dengan gajenya)**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

Huhu :'( NGGAK TAU INI APA /bantingmeja. Ini emang gaje banget. Saya tau. Tiba-tiba aja kebayang muka lecek Sasuke bangun tidur, ASUdah lah.

 **Kenapa pendek?** _Karena emang tema ini cocoknya pendek gitu_ :'( _Kalau misalnya panjang, nanti melenceng_ /iyhainajha.

Oh iya, buat fict MC yang lalu-lalu, kayak '10 kegiatan', 'The HINTS', 'Yha', dan 'Trick', itu bakalan diedit ulang ;) /gkadaygnanya.

Terakhir, **SELAMAT TAHUN BARU** \^o^/ /cepetdikitgapapa'kan?

.

 **Makasih banyak buat yang udah ' _sanggup'_ baca sampe abis.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review?**


End file.
